Vingança
by Aerielz
Summary: A situação não era nem um pouco agradável. Eu queria acabar com o desgraçado do Envy, mas parece que ninguém iria permitir... Só queria ele morto e nada mais... Até mesmo Riza, parecia contra mim naquele momento." - One-Shot RoyAi fic -


**ATENÇÃO: Spoilers do mangá!**

**Leitura do capitulo 94 necessária para o completo entendimento da fic.**

* * *

— Deixa de idiotice e se acalme!

— Eu já disse que...

— Não vai me fazer atirar em você vai Coronel?! — Dizia Riza atirando ao lado de minha perna, voltando à mira em mira para minha cabeça imediatamente depois do tiro. — Cala essa boca e vamos sair logo daqui...

A situação não era nem um pouco agradável. Eu queria acabar com o desgraçado do Envy, mas parece que ninguém iria permitir... Só queria ele morto e nada mais... Até mesmo Riza, parecia contra mim naquele momento.

Olhei para a mulher atrás de mim com desaprovação e vi que ela olhava do mesmo modo para mim. Será que aquele desgraçado disse algo para ela? Será que ele falou algo que fez ela ficar contra mim?!

Edward se vira e sai andando segurando Envy, que está a um aperto da morte. Eu me encolho de raiva mais antes que possa fazer algo Riza encosta a arma no meu ombro esquerdo, e o queixo no direito; falando algo no meu ouvido:

— Passou do limite desta vez Roy... Ta certo que ninguém ia sentir falta dele, mas... Você seria consumido pelas próprias chamas se continuasse com esse desejo de vingança. E de você sentiríamos falta, principalmente _eu_. Você sabe. — Há uma pausa enquanto ela beija minha bochecha. — Foi útil até aqui. Mas não ia dar em _nada_ continuar com isso. — Ela coloca a arma no suporte em sua cintura e sai andando na minha frente. Quando percebe que não estou a seguindo me puxa pela mão — Vamos... Ainda precisamos de você.

Estávamos sozinhos. Todos haviam saído da sala (se é que podíamos chamar aquilo de sala) e ela estava segurando minha mão. Eu não ia perder essa chance ia?

— Vem cá... — Digo puxando-a para perto de mim, segurando seu corpo junto ao meu. Impedindo que ela escape — Não acha que vai apontar uma arma pra minha cabeça e sair impune, _acha_?

Ela parece um pouco assustada diante de minhas palavras, mas não move um músculo. Passamos alguns segundos nos olhando e ela acaba com o clima quebrando o silencio.

— Eu to sempre tendo que te salvar não é...? Dizer o que deve e não deve fazer... — Ela não pareceu estar reclamando, então brinquei.

— É o seu trabalho, e você faz direitinho.

— Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho direito. Se não é você, cabe a mim esse fardo. — Ela está me desafiando... Eu não sou o tipo de homem que rejeita um desafio.

— Cuidar de mim é tão ruim assim? Estou cho-ca-do!— Digo tentando parecer surpreso.

— Não pra mim. — Ela se aproxima me beijando na boca rapidamente.

— Ta, agora eu to _realmente_ chocado. — Era verdade. — Mas estava falando serio Riza. — Digo o nome dela, tentando causar impacto... Será que funcionou? — Não vai sair impune de ter me desafiado. Você ignorou minha ordem de ficar onde estava e foi atrás do Envy, sendo que eu disse que iria pega-lo sozinho. Depois me impediu de matá-lo e ainda ameaçou atirar em mim. E o pior de tudo: podia ter se machucado de verdade ao enfrentar ele sozinha.

Ela me olha profundamente com aqueles olhos cor de mel que costumam me deixar louco. _Vamos Roy... Controle-se!_

— Você é importante demais pra mim pra ser levado a serio. Me promete que vai deixar essa besteira de lado... Hughes não ia querer ver você desse jeito. Além do mais foi só um arranhãozinho... Eu não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Eu a aperto mais um pouco no meu corpo lembrando do rosto dela quando matei Lust.

Percebo que ela não se importa com nenhum dos meus movimentos então tiro uma mão de sua cintura, colocando-a no rosto dela e acariciando levemente.

— Tem razão. — Eu mal termino a frase:

— Me prometa Roy Mustang! — Ela falava serio. A voz fria, como há muito tempo eu não escutava sendo dirigida a mim.

— Eu promet-

— O que?! — Questiona ela me cortando.

— Que paro com essa idiotice de vingança. — Minha voz está parecendo mais segura do que eu imaginei que seria possível numa circunstância dessas. Não é que a loirinha me fez esquecer a vingança de verdade?! — Só você mesmo tenente.

Ela começa a rir. Um riso leve, que me dá uma sensação súbita de felicidade.

— O que foi...? — Fiquei curioso... Mas ela mal se controla.

Quando consegue falar novamente ela me dá a resposta mais... _Esquisita_ que eu poderia ouvir.

— Antes de você chegar e me salvar como o metido que você é — Ela dá um risinho olhando pra mim me fazendo ficar [mais] bobo. — O Envy apareceu com a sua aparência. Eu precisava descobrir se era você mesmo. Ele me chamou de 'tenente' assim como você faria, tornando as coisas mais difíceis. Então eu disse que quando estávamos sozinhos você me chamava pelo meu nome, tentando blefar... Ele acreditou, e ainda achou que... — Ela desvia o olhar do meu, ficando vermelha. — Ele achou que estávamos juntos...

Dava pra ver pelo rubor nas bochechas que ela gostaria que ele estivesse certo.

E ela não era a única.

— Bom... — Minha mão ainda no rosto dela puxa de volta seus olhar, que se concentra no meu mais uma vez. — Talvez ele não fosse tããão idiota assim não é.

— Roy, o que quer-

Eu corto a frase sobrepondo os lábios dela com os meus num beijo lento. Os lábios e a língua quente dizendo claramente que ela me amava, assim como eu amava ela.

Ela passa os braços em volta do me pescoço.

Nós dois apreciando aquele beijo como se fosse o ultimo. Como se aquilo nunca mais fosse acontecer.

Mas não.

Eu não podia deixar.

Envy vai passar a estar certo.

Nós ficaremos juntos.


End file.
